The Messer Family
by fLaCkFaN
Summary: Lucy Messer is all grown up, living with her parents ad her two twin brothers. She feels like an outsider to her family can Danny maintain his relationship with his daughter or will he lose her? Summary sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything, i wish i did!**

**please R&R! THANK YOU :) XXXX**

Lucy Messer was a sixteen year old teenager. She was a typical teenager, she got good grades but she also got into trouble even though both of her parents worked for the NYPD.

Lucy had hair just like her mum, her hair was longer and she straightened it all the as she hated her natural curls. She had baby blue eyes that sparkled. She was 5"6 and had a very petite frame and stunning looks. Lucy was very popular at school and was dating the school hottie, Ryan. Her father disagreed with her dating and would frequently give her lectures which Lucy just replied by rolling her eyes.

Her parents were Danny and Lindsay Messer, she had two twin brothers AJ (Adam-James) and Tommy who were 7 year-olds, she had several uncles; Mac, Don, Sheldon, Adam, and Sid, she also had several Aunts; Stella, Jess, Peyton and Kendall.

At the moment Lucy wasn't getting along with her dad at all. Her two twin brothers were a surprise to the family and they were the golden boys where Lucy was considered the rebel of the family.

It was a Monday morning at 8:30am, and as usual Lucy was late. Lindsay had to go to work early sp Danny was in charge of getting the kids ready for school. AJ and Tommy were eating their breakfasts, while Danny was waiting for Lucy to come down the stairs.

'Lucy hurry up! Your gonna be late for school AGAIN!' Danny yelled up the stairs. Within a few seconds Lucy came down the stairs in her school uniform and her handbag on her shoulder while applying her lip gloss. Danny signed he never knew why she wore make up because in his eyes she was beautiful.

Lucy made her way down the stairs and walked straight to the front door to avoid her father having a rant at her for been late-again.

'Lucy you cant go yet, you haven't eaten.' Danny called before his daughter left. Lucy walked over to the table and grabbed an apple.

'Stay and I'll fix you some pancakes.' He didn't want her going to school with just an apple she was thin enough as it is.

'No thanks and I'm late already and I'm on a diet.' Lucy replied with a smile, she only did it to annoy her dad even more.

'ON A DIET! LUCY YOU'RE LIKE A STICK!' Danny was shouting now.

'Whatever dad.' Danny didn't have a chance to reply as she slammed the door.

**What do you think? should i carry on? **

**Heather X**


	2. i love you dad

Lucy Messer had lots of friends at school, but her main friends were Amber, Emily, Hayley, Chris, Will and of course Ryan her boyfriend.

Lucy walked down the hall and went to her locker, as she got there she saw Hayley waiting for her. Hayley was the party animal of the group and she lived in a big house as her parents were so rich.

'Hey Luce!' Hayley called hugging her best friend.

'Hiya H!' she replied while hugging her friend back.

'You ok?' Lucy sighed 'let me guess, you argued with your dad again?'

'Got it in one.' Lucy said while putting books into her locker.

'Well I'm having a big party this Friday night, you best come were all going including Ryan.' Lucy smiled at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

'Yeah I would love to, let me clear it with my dad and I'll text you tonight alright?' Hayley nodded.

'Sure thing c ya later!' Hayley pushed her way through the crowd and to her class. Lucy slammed her locker shut and spun round to see Ryan standing there.

'OMG!' Lucy squealed as she was so shocked.

'Sorry Babe didn't mean to scare you.' Ryan pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

'You argue with your dad this morning?' Ryan asked as they pulled away.

'Don't I always?' she replied as if it was a statement.

'its ok, I'm here for you' he pulled her into another hug. 'I'll walk you to the lab later ok?'

'You're too good to me' Lucy smiled and kissed him.

'I Love You' Ryan whispered into her ear.

'I Love You too.'

The day dragged on, school was a bore, but soon she could go to college with Ryan and be away from her family. Lucy deep down loved her family but they wouldn't accept her for who she is and she wasn't going to change for anyone.

Soon it was 3pm and the school bell rang, Lucy made her way to the gates and joined Ryan on their walk to the crime lab. They stopped outside the crime lab to say their goodbyes.

'You gonna ask your dad about Hayley's party?' Lucy groaned at the thought and she already knew that her dad would say no.

'come on babe you have to do it.'

'I know I just I know he will say no and we will have a massive arguement, I'll storm off and phone you and moan for the rest of the night.' Ryan pulled her in for a peck on the lips.

'that better?' Lucy smiled and Ryan pulled her in for another kiss.

Across the street Lindsay and hawkes were parking the SUV after following a dead end lead, they were about the cross the street when they both spotted Lucy and Ryan having a kiss in front of the crime lab building. Soon Ryan left and Lucy went into the building.

Lindsay shook her head and tear pinpricked her eyes, 'where did it all go wrong?'

'Why cant I go?' Lucy asked her dad and as she expected he said no, yet Lucy was trying to remain calm.

'Because Lucy you get what you want, all you care about is looking good by not eating anything and do you know what your not getting what you want this time!' Danny shouted at his 16 year-old daughter.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I GET WHAT I WANT!! Yeah ok I admit I spend time on looking good but I have a boyfriend dad, I do eat I ain't a bag of bones u know. Have u looked at my report card recently that's taped to the fridge? Straight A's! I try so hard at school and do you know why?'

'Why?' Danny asked.

'Because I hate my life at home! My own family hates me, you expect me to be someone I'm not.' Lucy by now was crying and she was quickly wiping them away. 'I feel like you don't even want me dad, all it is at home is AJ did this, Tommy did this and all Lucy ever does it cause trouble.' Sobs were erupting Lucy's mouth now.

'baby, its not like that, none of us at home hate you sweetie your my little girl, my special girl. I tell you what at the weekend me and you we'll go out and you can buy some new clothes, we'll make up for the times we missed as father and daughter.' Lucy smiled and nodded.

' I love you Lucy.'

'I love you too daddy.'


	3. a new home

It was 4pm on a Wednesday afternoon and Danny was with Flack following up a lead. They were in midtown at the local dance studio; they needed to talk to one of the dance teachers as one of his prints were found on the victim's doorknob to her apartment. They entered the studio and they were told that their possible suspect David Haines was in studio 5. The two detectives made their way to the studio, as they got there they peered in to see at least 10 people, but they were more like students and there was a mixture of boys and girls. David Haines was with one girl student near the front helping her with her routine to the song 'Let me think about it' by Ida Corr vs. fedde le grand. But when they looked closer they saw the girl had golden brown straight hair that was tied back, she was wearing a white button down and some small blue shorts with blue leg warmers and some little white pumps. Danny instantly knew who this girl was, Lucy Messer.

Danny opened the door with Flack and everyone turned round.

'Dad? Uncle Don? What are you doing here?' Lucy asked, while the rest of the team carried on dancing.

'Were here to talk to David Haines.' Danny replied in a professional manner.

'Lucy, take a break go talk to Ryan and we'll pick up where we left off.' David said while he had an arm round Lucy's shoulders. Danny felt anger in him when he saw the arm around his daughter and also how he talked to her almost as if she were a dog. Doing what she was told Lucy trotted off to talk to Ryan.

'Mr. Haines, I'm detective Don Flack and this is Detective Danny Messer, NYPD.' Flack told David.

'Lucy's dad, hmm maybe you can tell me why she comes here crying her eyes out all the time.' David huffed out while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

'This isn't about my daughter; we want to know what your relationship was with Fiona Phillips.' Danny said sternly, obviously irritated.

'We dated for a couple of months; I broke up with her last week it wasn't working. She wasn't upset it was like she was expecting me to say it. Why?'

'Well Ms Phillips was found murdered last night, where were you between the hours of 7pm and midnight last night?' Flack questioned.

'I was at the hospital visiting my mum, I'm sure they can verify that. Is there anything else detectives because Lucy's got a competition coming up and we need to practice.' With him saying this is clearly annoyed Danny. _What competition? Why hasn't she told me? I need to talk to her later._

'For now.' With that they left for the lab.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The Messer family sat down at the dining table to eat dinner. Danny and Lindsay were discussing their cases and deciding what to do at the weekend, while Lucy was helping AJ cutting up his tea and talking to Tommy about the tooth fairy. Danny cleared his throat to get Lucy's attention.

'Luce, you never told me about this dance competition.' Danny asked.

'Dance competition?' Lucy was obviously confused to what he was going on about.

'David Haines he said you had a dance competition.' To which Lucy rolled her eyes.

'He's such a creep it's unbelievable!' Lucy yelled in anger.

'Lucy calm down now!' Lindsay shouted at her daughter; however Danny was more concerned about what this teacher was doing.

'What do you mean Luce?' Danny asked her.

'He touches people up all the time its sick. He broke up with his girlfriend because he thought that Shannon really liked him and that they could go out on dates. Shannon's family got a sexual harassment order against him it got that bad. We asked for a new teacher but the owners said the reason wasn't good enough to get rid of him and we need help as we've got the big talent show at the end of this semester at school. He's a good teacher but seriously he freaks me out.' Lucy explained.

'That could help me with my case.' Danny concluded.

'Lucy has he ever touched you?' Her mother asked in concern, in return Lucy just looked down and scraped her fork along her plate.

'Lucy has he?' Lindsay put her hand on top of her daughter's hand.

'No, but he keeps asking me to stay behind and talk about social services and finding me some erm... foster parents.' Lucy looked at her parent; Lindsay had silent tears running down her face while Danny was on fire.

'HE'S FINDING A NEW HOME FOR YOU?!' he yelled at the top of his voice, making AJ and Tommy wince at the loudness of her dads voice.

'I told him not to, but he said that you don't look after me and the boys well enough and we deserve better, I'm sorry ok I didn't ask him to but he just did it, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay here.' Lucy said with tears forming in her eyes. Danny saw the tears and realised her needed to calm down otherwise everyone would get upset.

'No I wont let that happen, why don't you three go upstairs and me and your mum will sort this.' Lucy nodded.

'Right, come on AJ and Tommy lets go watch toy story in my room.' Lucy grabbed their hands and they went upstairs.

'I want ice-cream!' AJ shouted.

'I've got Ben and jerry's!' Lucy cheered.

'YAY!!' Tommy screamed and all three of them ran upstairs.

'I'm not letting anyone take my kids away from me.' Danny stated.

What's gonna happen to their kids?? R&R PLEASE :D

XheatherX


	4. restraining order

**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything, unfortunately but one can only dream**

The next day Danny was at the lab finishing up some paperwork, but all that Danny could think about was that man. That man that was trying to take Lucy and his two boys off him, his wife and kids were his life and he would do whatever it would take to make sure they were safe. David Haines was no exception, so Danny opened up the police database and entered the name 'David Haines'.

In his search he found several restraining orders against him: -

**Name: - Emily Taylor,**

**Age: - 16,**

**Parents: - Mac and Stella Taylor, **

**Reason for order: - inappropriate behaviour.**

**Name: - Shannon Harrison,**

**Age: - 16,**

**Parents: - Andrew and Sarah Harrison, **

**Reason for order: - inappropriate behaviour.**

There were at least 5 other orders all from kids parents restraining him for inappropriate behaviour. Even his boss has a restraining order against this guy. Danny switched his computer off and went to visit Mac. He made his way to Mac's office and knocked on the door.

'Mac, you got a second?' Danny asked.

'Course, take a seat.' Mac answered.

'Do you know a David Haines?'

'Yes, I do. A couple of weeks back at her dance lesson he was getting too close and it made her uncomfortable, then he started to stroke her hair and her face. I wasn't gonna wait to see what he did next to her, so I got a restraining order against him for inappropriate behaviour, she wanted to keep it to her self she thought people would think she's weak. I did some research on him, she's not the first to notice it, I'm glad he can't come near her again. Why is something wrong?'

'Well, I saw him yesterday with his arm round Lucy talking to her like she's a dog. Then I ask her about him and he's set social services on us Mac, he's trying to take my kids away.' Danny sniffed to stop the tears.

'Social services? What's the problem with your parenting?' Mac questioned.

'He just says we don't look after them enough, but come on Mac their happy kids. I don't want them to be taken away from me.'

'Don't worry Danny he's not gonna take your kids away, as your boss and your friend I personally will put a restraining order on him. He won't be allowed near Lucy, AJ or Tommy again and if he does he's going to jail.' Mac declared with a reassuring smile.

'Thanks Mac, I appreciate it.'

* * *

At 5pm that day, Danny found him self in the dance studio again. He was there for one reason only, to present David with the restraining order against his kids; this was going to be the 8th restraining order against him. He was walking past the different studio's to reach the reception, when he stopped. Looking through the one way mirror he saw Ryan, Will, Chris, Hayley and his special girl Lucy. He saw all of them sat on the floor watching Lucy dance and sing. _My beautiful girl she's amazing, I'm so proud of her, I never knew she was that talented._

'Very talented isn't she?' Danny spun round to see the smirking face of David Haines.

'You mind looking at my daughter?' Danny muttered angrily.

'Excuse me? I'm her teacher!' David shouted.

'Not for much longer!' Danny yelled holding up a piece of paper.

'A restraining order! I've haven't done anything!' while they were fighting they hadn't realised that Ryan and Lucy had slipped out of the studio, as Lucy heard her dads voice.

'Dad? Is everything ok?' Lucy asked, while Ryan stood beside her.

'Lucy go back inside now!' David growled at her.

'You mind talking to my girlfriend like that mate!' Ryan yelled standing defensively in front of Lucy.

'David I suggest you get out of here or you'll be breaking the law.' Danny re-minded David by wafting the paper around, a very pissed off David stomped out of the building.

'What's this?' Lucy grabbed the paper her dad was waving about. She scanned the paper and a huge smile developed over her face.

'A restraining order?' Danny nodded.

'Dad you're the best I love you so much! All three of them smiled, Ryan and Lucy returned to the dance studio while Danny went home.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was 9pm at the Messer home, AJ and Tommy were in bed and it was just Lindsay and Danny.

'Montana what times Lucy coming home?' Danny asked as they snuggled up on the couch.

'She's at the hairdresser, Danny remember? She's getting some blonde put in her hair.'

'Yeah I remember now, she's a good kid.' Lindsay looked up at Danny and kissed him.

'I really don't want to see that.' They broke apart to see Lucy standing there with now a natural looking head of blonde hair.

'Lucy, your hairs beautiful!' Lindsay claimed fiddling with it.

'I know right? Anyway got chemistry homework to do, so good night y'all love ya!' Lucy called before heading up the stairs.

'Love you Lucy!' they both said in unison.

'Oh and don't do anything I wouldn't!' Lucy called with a wink.

Lindsay and Danny smiled and went to bed for an early night.

**NEXT CHAPTER: - party time! Then tragedy strikes! Please R&R thank you! Thank you for all the reviews and adding this story to your favourites I really appreciate it ******

**Press the button you know you want to ;)**

**HeatherXxXx **


	5. lucy's friends

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I would like to own don flack and Danny Messer please =)_**

Emily Taylor, 16 was one of Lucy Messer's best friends. Emily was 5"5, with brown eyes; she had brown hair which was curly but not as bouncy as her mothers, Stella Taylor. Emily also had a sense of authority when her friends wanted to do something wild, she tried to take the roll of mothering her friends when they were out, people thought she did this as she got it from her dads side, Mac Taylor. Mac and Stella finally got together and married 17 years ago, and within their first year of marriage they decided that they wanted to conceive, since then they haven't had any more children.

Hayley Matthew, 16 the Barbie doll of the year. She had perfect bleached blonde hair; she was 5"6 with sea green eyes. Hayley loved to party, she considered herself the rich and famous but her friends loved her for it. She was wild but she could be caring and loving when it need be. Her parents were Joseph and Mary Matthews, her dad was an owner of his own marketing company which earned millions, which was handy as they owned a big house and Hayley loved to have parties there. Her mum, Mary was an estate agent and she was the one that found their $2.75 million dollar home. Hayley had a 19 year old sister that had her own line in clothing.

Chris, 16 was Ryan's 'left Wingman'. Chris was 5"7 he had; short blonde spiky hair, baby blue eyes and a stubble chin. Chris to Lucy was her 'adopted brother' she said this as he felt responsible to take care of friends and he was always protective of them. He lived with his dad, as his parents broke up when he was 5. He did visit his mum but sometimes she never showed that she was really bothered to see him. Chris found it hard living with his dad, as he worked for FDNY and his dad was never really around for him, Emily and Lucy understood this as both of their parents work for the NYPD. His friends were always there for him and they shared great times together.

Will, 16 was Ryan's 'Right wingman'. Will was 5"8 he had; black short hair which he jut had ruffled not spiked, chocolate brown eyes that made people melt and a few freckles splattered across his face. Wills parents were Mark and Tiffany Sanders, both of his parents worked for the paper, New York Times and sometimes they did freelance work by doing news broadcasts on the television. Will was the attitude of the group. He had a hard shell and he didn't take anything of no one and he also was very protective of his friends.

And lastly Ryan, 16 who was Lucy Messer's boyfriend. Ryan was 5"8 he had; Brown spiky hair, sparkling blues eyes that would glisten and a cheeky smile. Ryan had been dating Lucy for 18 months now, he thought of her as his world. He knew this sounded stupid as they were only 16 but he did love her. Lucy was first worried about their relationship, because of her family, but they lived with it and were starting to like him. His had a big family with several nephews and nieces, but his parents were Mike and Rachel Wilson. His dad was a D.A and he was very professional and successful in his job. His mum was a kindergarten teacher as she loved kids. The fact that his D.A also made it hard for him and Lucy as the whole of her family worked for the NYPD and often they would argue.

But family aside they were a happy group of six people, best friends. They were also the most popular people at school but they never let this ruled them. It was Friday lunch and they were hanging out in the cafeteria at school, tonight was Hayley's party.

'So you're all still coming to my party tonight right? Hayley asked.

'Right.' The other five said in unison.

'Hayley, I haven't been to one of your parties in ages, so what do I have to look out for?' Emily asked as she was banned from going to parties but Stella refused to let Mac lock her up.

'Don't drink the punch!' they all shouted and the six best friends burst out laughing.

Till tonight.....

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I thought I best introduced the characters so you knew who they were.**

**But the next chappy will be good I promise =) as there's trouble ;)**

**Please R&R I would like to know what you think.**

**Thank you **

**heather xxx**


	6. PLEASE HELP!

**ok, i've got a new chapter ready! butttttttttt i'm making a fanfiction video and i need your help!  
does anybody have any ideas of an actress or somebody i could use to play the role of Lucy Messer please help =)  
i wont be putting up the next chapter untill i have finished the video =)  
remember Lucy has blonde hair =)  
thank you!  
xx**


End file.
